


Caja grande, caja chica

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Snowball Fight, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navidad siempre es una buena fecha para declararse o hacer proposiciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Batalla en la nieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la maldita perra de Hiro Mashima, a la que no le tomó nada estropear el magnifico personaje que era DiMaria.
> 
> Notas: Para Kira, responde a su petición en el topic Escritura Sólida del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pidió un Rogue/Sting (y si uno quería mención al Minerva/Yukino, el Orga/Rufus por tanto corre por cuenta de la casa), romántico como para decir "aww" (de lo gay que son este par -y esa fui yo, no ella-) pero sin llegar a dejar a nadie en coma diabetico. Más o menos un fluff sin exagerar, si se podía sexoso (quiero decir M, era su preferencia) pero sino T estaba bien y pos como soy yo T de momento (y dudo que llegué a ser M).
> 
> Por lo demás lo prefería de varios capítulos, así que esto es un Three-shot. Quería terminarlo antes de publicarlo, incluso pidiendo prorroga de ser necesario, pero el 8 me largo a la playa y vuelvo el quince (el plazo me vence el 12). Si pedía prorroga tenía hasta el 26, pero vuelvo de la playa y me largo al sure con unos familiares (no es joda, estaré prácticamente lo que queda de febrero fuera de casa) por tiempo indefinido, así que no me queda más que publicar.
> 
> Temática navideña porque lo empecé en diciembre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —El Sting que conoces te hubiera ofrecido ir a la nieve a tener sexo aprovechando que es media noche —replica, para luego sonreír levemente divertido—, además el Rogue que conozco hubiera hecho un comentario más amargado en lugar de ofrecer salir a la nieve a jugar a medianoche. Encima suena raro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "SNOWBALL FIGHTS." [tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Rogue/Sting (y de momento solo Orga/Rufus de fondo, más adelante de seguro viene el Minerva/Yukino porque este gremio es bien gay).
> 
> Extensión: 2001 palabras.

Navidad es Navidad y adquiere sentido como tal solo cuando se han hecho todas las cosas que componen Navidad. Por tanto, para Sting todas esas cosas han de realizarse antes del veinticinco y no después, o no es una Navidad completa como tal. Lo primero e indispensable son los regalos, por supuesto, que compra a lo largo del mes; el chocolate caliente por las mañanas y las batallas de bolas de nieve por las tardes, sin olvidar el pavo asado y los villancicos. Navidad no es Navidad sin eso. Sin embargo es veintitrés de diciembre y no ha realizado prácticamente ninguna de esas actividades. Del pavo y los regalos no se preocupa, llegaran a su debido tiempo, pero es veintitrés y no hay chocolate caliente ni tampoco ha tenido tiempo de tirarle nieve en la cara a nadie, y si no fuera porque ha cantado villancicos cada tanto cuando se ha descubierto solo sería otra cosa sin hacer.

Ser maestro es difícil, se dice entonces. Su tiempo es escaso, más en esas fechas donde no son pocos los miembros que se toman algunos días libres y debe organizar las fiestas pertinentes. El balance de gastos ahora incluye un árbol navideño junto a varios adornos en la lista, no consigue cuadrar los números y Rufus eligió justo esa maldita semana para pedir libre porque estaría ocupado con las compras navideñas según él, Sting no es tan idiota, sabe que es porque quería pasar tiempo de calidad en la cama con Orga.

Deben ser casi las once de la noche y sigue con la vista fija en el libro abierto, los números no le calzan pero si no le calzan a él está acabado, no hay nadie más para ayudarlo. Piensa unos momentos en todos los cálculos matemáticos que ha hecho para que todo siga igual de mal, para que los estúpidos gastos y ganancias sigan manteniendo números de más o de sobra que no sabe de dónde salen. Continua con la vista fija en el libro pensando que hay nieve allá afuera y que sería estupendo jugar un tiempo, aunque sea corto. La primera nevada hicieron muñecos de nieve todos juntos, pero aparte de eso no ha podido hacer nada más con la nieve que cubre la ciudad.

Navidad es Navidad solo cuando ha hecho todo lo que caracteriza a Navidad, pero a este paso Navidad no será Navidad porque no puede hacer nada de eso y ya duda poder hacerlo antes del veinticinco.

Ser maestro es difícil, se repite al tiempo que la puerta se abre.

—Sting —llama Rogue, ingresando al cuarto y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Alza la mirada hacia su compañero, que le mira levemente preocupado.

—Hola —saluda.

—¿Sigues despierto? —inquiere Rogue pese a lo evidente del hecho, más que nada para remarcar lo obvio. Avanza hasta él con algo de rapidez y contempla el libro abierto sobre el escritorio al llegar a su lado—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Trato de cuadrar las compras navideñas —responde Sting, tallándose los ojos—, no me va muy bien.

—Debí suponerlo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No te preocupes por eso —dice—, además Frosch ha de estar esperándote.

—Frosch está con Lector. —Lo corta Rogue, sentándose frente a él en la silla que suele usar Rufus—. Se ha quedado dormido en mi cama mientras jugaba con Frosch al esperarte —comenta el mago, ocasionando que Sting habrá los ojos con sorpresa.

—Mierda, ¿qué hora es? —Pasea su mirada por la habitación hasta detenerse en el reloj colgado en una de las paredes.

—Casi las doce —dice Rogue pese a que Sting claramente inspecciona la hora por su cuenta.

Genial, juraba que eran casi las once, lleva una hora mental de retraso respecto a la hora real, cosa que de paso explica que tenga tanto sueño.

—Tengo sueña —musita, agotado.

—Ve a dormir —comenta Rogue con calma y antes de que Sting pueda replicar nada agrega—, yo me encargo del balance, me entiendo mejor con los números que tú.

Sting ciertamente tiene ganas de ir a dormir, pero no desea dejar a Rogue haciendo su trabajo hasta quién sabe qué hora de la noche. Opta por suspirar y desviar su atención a la ventana, algo alicaído. Rogue sigue sus ojos, incómodo por todo eso.

—Puedes hacerlo mañana —ofrece Cheney—, te ayudo y acabamos rápido, tampoco es tan urgente.

Sting vuelve la mirada a su compañero unos segundos, meditando la idea.

—Quisiera jugar en la nieve —dice de la nada, regresando la vista a la ventana y extrañando al mago frente a él.

Le encantaría hacerlo, pero no puede debido a sus responsabilidades, es una verdadera molestia porque puede huir de ellas todos los otros meses del año pero llega Navidad y de pronto de ve atrapado en esa oficina. Detesta la idea y detesta sentirse de mal humor, es indudable porque luce molesto y cansado, motivo principal de que Rogue esté siendo tan suave con él. Comprende que todo eso es pesado para Sting y más aún dadas las fechas, así que prefiere tratar de hacerle más ligera la carga en lugar de regañarle y que el asunto le sea más pesado, al menos por esa vez, considerando sobre todo que Sting se esfuerza por mantenerse en sus labores pese a todo.

Rogue vuelve la mirada a la ventana como hiciera Sting momentos antes.

—Salgamos —ofrece finalmente, logrando que el rubio frente a él parpadee como si se hubiera perdido algo y regrese su atención a él.

—¿Salir? —repite confuso—. Tú dices... ¿afuera?, ¿a la nieve?

—Claro. —Rogue posa sus ojos nuevamente en él—. ¿No acabas de decir que te gustaría salir a jugar?

—Es medianoche.

—¿Nos hemos invertido? —inquiere el mago de sombras con calma y un sutil tono bromista—. El Sting que conozco me hubiera dicho algo como «¡pues claro!» —dice, imitando en teoría el tono de voz del rubio—, sin dudar.

Sting frunce un poco el ceño.

—El Sting que conoces te hubiera ofrecido ir a la nieve a tener sexo aprovechando que es media noche —replica, para luego sonreír levemente divertido—, además el Rogue que conozco hubiera hecho un comentario más amargado en lugar de ofrecer salir a la nieve a jugar a medianoche. Encima suena raro.

Rogue se debate entre reír o chistar a causa de su comentario, mismo comentario que le hace debatirse sobre qué hacer, no está muy seguro de cuál acción reafirma lo dicho por Sting.

—¿Quieres o no? —cuestiona al fin, sin hacer ninguna de sus dos opciones y pasando aparentemente del comentario.

Sting se apoya en la mesa y de un salto se haya a su lado.

—Claro que quiero, este lugar está absorbiendo mi espíritu.

—No seas melodramático —replica Rogue con calma, levantándose.

—La oferta del sexo sigue en pie —bromea el rubio, ganándose un golpe de su compañero que le hace reír levemente.

Avanzan hasta la puerta y tras abrirla Sting inspecciona los alrededores de forma exagerada, más que nada por gusto, como si la idea de fingir que escapan o se escabullen le divirtiera. Rogue no comenta nada, simplemente avanza tras él a través de los pasillos.

—¿No deberías ir a por un abrigo o algo? —inquiere en cuanto nota que Sting se dirige a la entrada principal.

—No, estoy bien —responde el rubio sin darle importancia al asunto—, al menos no voy con pijama.

—Frosch duerme con Lector en mi cama, no puedo hacer nada.

Sting ríe antes de apresurar su camino y abrir la puerta que da al exterior con el mayor cuidado posible, tiritando al salir debido al frío invernal y notándose a la vez feliz al sentir la brisa fresca en la cara. Rogue lo imita y, al igual que él, tirita unos momentos con la brisa.

—Entonces —comienza Cheney, frotando un poco sus brazos para no perder el calor—, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Una batalla de bolas de nieve.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que tengamos una batalla de bolas de nieve.

Rogue le mira unos segundos pero no tarda en aceptar, después de todo salió con él para complacerlo, lo lógico es que si Sting quiere una batalla de bolas de nieve entonces tengan una batalla de bolas de nieve.

—¿Hacemos un fuerte o algo así?

—Es medianoche, Sting, nos lanzamos nieve a la cara y ya.

—Oh, ya te pusiste amargado.

El único motivo por el que no responde a eso es porque Rogue no pierde ocasión en agacharse y comenzar a juntar nieve en sus manos. Sting no tarda en imitarlo.

—Oye, no irás a arrojarme nada en la cara hasta que los dos tengamos algo de arsenal preparado, ¿verdad? —Ante la sonrisa que le dirige su compañero Sting no puede evitar desconfiar—. No te atreverías.

—¿Por qué no? —replica Rogue, divertido—, ¿no se tratan de eso las batallas de bolas de nieve?

—Aún así —reclama Sting—, atacar a un oponente indefenso es... ¡Ah!

No termina, culpa de la bola que lo golpea en la cara, ¡a traición! ¿Qué parte de oponente indefenso era demasiado complicado de entender para Rogue? Se quita la nieve del rostro oyendo la risa de su compañero, hecho por el cual no tarda en formar una bola de nieve con sus manos y arrojarla hacia el mago frente a él, que la esquiva con facilidad y le arroja una bola en respuesta. Sting la esquiva para inmediatamente después juntar nieve todo lo rápido que puede en sus manos. Es un poco más lento que Rogue, quien le arroja un tercer proyectil que él esquiva nuevamente antes de que pueda arrojar la improvisada bola de nieve que ha conformado en sus manos, lamentando fallar.

No se detienen hasta que Rogue ha recibido tantas bolas de nieve en la cara como las que ha recibido Sting, que es más o menos cuando están lo suficientemente cansados como para arrojarse sobre la nieve pese a sus ropas ligeras, de cualquier forma ambos tienen calor en lugar de frío por causa de la actividad física.

Sting sonríe ligeramente, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, antes de mover sus brazos y sus piernas de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué haces?

—Un ángel de nieve —responde con simpleza el rubio, volteando levemente el rostro para mirar a su compañero, a poco más de un metro de él—. ¿Quieres hacer uno?

—Dudo ser capaz de hacer un ángel.

Ambos se miran unos segundos tras esa acotación, Sting un tanto molesto.

—¿Algún día dejarás ese tema?

—No.

El maestro bufa, regresando la mirada al cielo cubierto de nubes tras esas palabras, su respiración calmándose poco a poco.

—Rogue.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias.

Sting mantiene la mirada en lo alto pero Rogue la ha regresado a él, contemplando sus facciones calmadas y sonrientes, un poco extrañado por el comentario e indudablemente enamorado del chico a su lado.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —Sting le mira, cruzando miradas en medio de la nieve—. Gracias por salir a hacer esta tontería conmigo a medianoche.

—Admites que es una tontería, me sorprende.

—Es un lindo gesto.

—Nadie dijo que era un gesto.

—Sabes que lo es.

Hay un silencio. Rogue se siente derrotado en esos cuatro segundos y medio que se mantiene callados.

—De nada —responde, en lo absoluto incómodo por la situación, antes de sentarse—. Vamos, o a alguno le dará hipotermia.

—¿Quieres ir mi cuarto a calentarte? —inquiere Sting, todavía de espaldas en la nieve—. Es decir, Frosch y Lector duermen en tu cuarto. Podríamos usar el mío.

Rogue termina de levantarse, sacudiéndose sus pantalones tras hacerlo, antes de responder.

—Porque estoy de buen humor te diré que sí.

Sting sonríe antes de incorporarse de un salto.

—No mientas, sé que es la idea la que te ha puesto de buen humor.

—Por supuesto, es muy divertido oírte gemir.

Silencio. Las mejillas rojas bien podrían ser por el frío de no ser obvio que no es así.

—Cállate.

Rogue ríe, que es justamente por tonterías como esa que lo quiere.


	2. Chocolate caliente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿No te gusta el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos? —cuestiona su novio, fidedignamente sorprendido—. Es como odiar el amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "YOU DON'T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE" [tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Rogue/Sting (y un leve Minerva/Yukino).
> 
> Extensión: 1943 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Ese promtp gritaba Rogue/Sting, fue inevitable (?). Uh, me he tardado un montón, lo sé, la inspiración nunca me acompaño mucho con esto (ni las ganas). Y viendo como va todo y lo que puse en el primer capítulo, corrijo: serán cuatro capítulos en total, no tres.
> 
> Más allá de eso no sé qué más decir, solo que hay unas cuantas insinuaciones —nada insinuadas— sexuales por ahí, para que tengan en cuenta.
> 
> Aclaración: No suelo usar el término malvaviscos porque aquí en Chile de plano decimos marshmallows, pero eso literalmente no es traducir XD Así que cogí el que sonaba más neutral para mí —no sé cuál lo sea en verdad—. De cualquier forma aclaro: malvavisco, masmelo, nube, esponjita o jamón.

La mañana siguiente Sting estornuda con fuerza, lamentando no haber ido por un abrigo tal como Rogue le recomendó. Sin embargo, los ojos húmedos y la nariz irritada de su compañero le indican que él no está mucho mejor.

—Saliste sin abrigo —comenta Rogue al verlo, avanzando a través del cuarto para sentarse frente a él—, ¿qué esperabas?

—Saliste en pijama, ¿qué esperabas? —contraataca él.

Cheney le mira unos momentos.

—Yo tenía un motivo —alega.

—Ya, lo que digas. Excusas —replica Sting, tiritando levemente.

Están en la cocina de Sabertooth, Sting con una manta sobre los hombros y Rogue sentado frente a él solo con sus pantalones de pijama. La mesa los separa, mesa en la cual está dispuesto el desayuno del rubio, que ese día es algo más consistente que de costumbre. Suele desayunar chocolate caliente con pan de canela, pero dado su estado Yukino optó por agregar jugo de naranja y un poco de sopa caliente al menú.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le inquiere Rogue, ignorando la replica anterior, decide mejor centrarse en el resfrío de su maestro para cambiar el tema antes que mantener la discusión más tiempo.

—Yukino fue por algo para la fiebre ya —dice Sting, quien desde ya no caerá en eso—, eres tú el que debería abrigarse —agrega.

Es decir, Rogue solo lleva pantalones, eso no es muy saludable dada la temperatura del ambiente y su estado.

—Estoy bien.

—Tienes los ojos hinchados —Rogue gruñe fastidiado y Sting no puede evitar entrecerrar los ojos—, estás enfermo —dice, consciente de que el hombre frente a él está en fase de negación o algo así.

—Solo un poco congestionado —corrige Rogue—, nada importante.

—La nariz te gotea como un puto día de lluvia y dices que no es nada importante.

—No estoy peor que tú, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tampoco estás mejor que yo —alega Sting al tiempo que se reclina en la silla—, cuando Yukino venga que te tome la temperatura, no vaya a ser que tengas fiebre.

—Te digo que no estoy peor que tú.

—Saliste en pijama y yo salí sin abrigo, ¿discutimos cuál es peor? —cuestiona casi con burla, a sabiendas de que Rogue no puede rebatir ese argumento—. Yo al menos tenía un buen calzado.

Su compañero chista con molestia ante eso y a Sting le nace la necesidad de suspirar, cansado y sintiéndose inevitablemente mal. Rogue salió con pantuflas, es evidente que está peor que él. Es por eso que se preocupa, a fin de cuentas resulta esperable que esté peor que él, mucho más enfermo, y a Sting no le agrada la idea de que se encuentre así por complacerlo con un capricho. Él y solo él tenía ganas de salir a la nieve y Rogue aceptó acompañarlo para hacerlo feliz, no se merece enfermarse por eso. Después de todo el rubio está acostumbrado a lamentar tarde o temprano sus imprudencias, pero aun con eso no consigue acostumbrarse a que Rogue las pague con él.

—Y eso qué —dice Cheney, terco—, yo... —medita un buen argumento antes de continuar—, al menos yo tengo buenas defensas.

—¡¿Insinúas que soy enfermizo?!

—¿Por qué están discutiendo? —reclama Yukino de pronto, sorprendiéndolos. La chica los mira desde el marco de la puerta con un pequeño frasco en una de sus manos y una leve expresión de enojo—. No son horas para discutir —regaña.

Rogue desvía la mirada, no dispuesto a contradecirla; Sting, por el contrario, cruza los brazos y se reclina nuevamente en la silla antes de contestar:

—Es culpa de Rogue —acusa—, le digo que está enfermo y se niega a admitirlo.

El mago de sombras no tarda en olvidar a la chica para fijar la atención en su compañero.

—¡No estoy...!

—¿Está enfermo Rogue-sama? —lo interrumpe Yukino.

El susodicho calla y por poco se sonroja ante la situación, al tiempo que Sting sonríe por haber logrado su objetivo. Sí, juntarse con Rufus es un martirio pero tiene sus puntos buenos.

—No —responde el de cabellos negros, algo incómodo.

Yukino no parece creerle porque entrecierra los ojos y abandona la puerta para aproximarse a él, preocupada. Antes de que Rogue diga nada ya tiene la mano de la maga en la frente, midiéndole la temperatura.

—Parece tener fiebre —dice la chica.

—Es lo que yo le decía —agrega Sting, victorioso—, pero no quería hacerme caso y no me quedo más que discutirle.

Rogue da la impresión de querer asesinarlo con la mirada tras esas palabras, pues centra sus orbes rojos en él con furia. El rubio sonríe como lo haría un mal ganador: burlesco.

—Pero no tenían que gritar para eso —comenta Yukino, apartándose de su compañero—. Quédense en la cocina con Sting-sama, Rogue-sama, iré a buscarle algo para que se abrigue y luego le serviré desayuno —ordena, abriendo el frasco que trae en sus manos para sacar un par de pastillas y tendérselas a su maestro—. Tenga Sting-sama.

—Gracias —dice el rubio, abriendo la mano para aceptar las pequeñas píldoras.

Luego regresa la atención a Rogue, todavía con su sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

—Vea por mí que Sting-sama se tome el remedio mientras vuelvo, Rogue-sama —pide Yukino de pronto, sorprendiendo al maestro.

No le da tiempo de decir algo porque de pronto la menor se ha apartado de su lado para acercarse al fregadero, sirviendo un poco de agua en un vaso.

—¡Me las puedo tomar sin vigilancia! —alega Sting, sacándole una risa al chico frente a él.

Suspira molesto ante eso, consciente de que nuevamente está en desventaja ante Rogue, apenas y sí pudo disfrutar la victoria.

—Lo conozco Sting-sama —dice la maga, dejando el vaso con agua sobre la mesa.

—¡De verdad! —continua Sting, llevándose ambas pastillas a la boca—. Mira —dice, hablando algo raro porque ha dejado las dos píldoras bajo su lengua y prácticamente las sostiene así.

Yukino le ignora para continuar su camino hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco para hablarle a Rogue una última vez.

—Vea que no las escupa, por favor.

Tras decir eso se marcha en lo que Cheney no contiene un carraspeo, regresando su atención a Sting y entregándole una mirada triunfante.

—¿Y bien? —cuestiona, sonriendo inevitablemente—, ¿qué esperas para tragar?

El rubio entrecierra los ojos ante esas palabras, como queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada, tal como hiciera su compañero antes.

—Muérete —dice, cogiendo el vaso para dar un largo sorbo y tomarse las estúpidas pastillas, que él no es un niño para que lo estén tratando así.

Deja el vaso de vuelta sobre la mesa con algo de brusquedad, logrando que Rogue enarque una ceja.

—Calmate —comenta el mago—, pronto te sentirás mejor y no tendrás que estar enfermo un veinticuatro.

—No te burles.

—No me burlo.

—Oh, por supuesto —alega Sting, porque es indudable que su novio se está burlando de él—. No soy un niño, ¿te enteras?

—Sí, bastante seguido —comenta Rogue—, no es como que hagamos cosas de niños.

Sting agradece ya haberse tomado el agua y aún no haber tocado gran parte de su desayuno —más allá de la sopa—, porque de otra forma habría escupido lo que tenía en la boca, por suerte no hay nada ahí.

—Vaya comentario —dice, sonriendo levemente antes de coger su tazón para beberse su chocolate caliente, que desde ya ahora está más bien tibio—, quién sabe qué hubiera dicho Yukino de oírlo.

—No lo hubiera dicho con alguien presente, tonto —reclama Rogue, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

El rubio no responde, porque con el pensamiento de hace poco sobre que no tenía nada en la boca se le ha venido inevitablemente a la mente el sexo oral y ahora piensa eso mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida, aparentemente indiferente.

Es que, ¿no es como si pudiera sacarle el resfriado a Rogue por ahí, cierto? Aunque podría calentarlo, ciertamente.

—Rogue-sama —llama Yukino, que elige ese momento para aparecerse con un par de mantas en los brazos.

Ambos voltean a verla, Sting todavía con la taza contra sus labios y el pensamiento del pene de Rogue en su boca en la cabeza.

—Yukino, no es necesario —reclama el mago de sombras, aunque es ignorado porque la chica no tarda en llegar a su lado y envolverlo con las frazadas.

—No sea ridículo Rogue-sama —alega la maga—, está enfermo, debe abrigarse.

—Que no estoy enfermo.

—Lo está —contradice Yukino, alejándose de él para ir a la encimera—. ¿Quiere café o prefiere chocolate caliente? —Rogue lo piensa unos segundos, y es un gran error de su parte porque no le atraen las cosas dulces, pero como lo ha pensado no le da tiempo a responder cuando Yukino vuelve a hablar—. En realidad olvídelo, es mejor el chocolate, más calorico.

Rogue frunce el ceño, molesto ante esa posibilidad, no es fanático del chocolate caliente.

—No es necesario —repite.

—Estás enfermo —dice Sting, que deja la taza a un lado una vez se ha acabado el chocolate.

—A todo esto —dice Yukino, que recuerda el asunto en el momento en que oye hablar a su maestro—, ¿Sting-sama se tomó su remedio?

—Sí —responde Sting.

—No —contradice Rogue, ganándose una mirada confusa de Yukino y una alarmada de Sting.

Ante esa última no contiene la risa, haciendo patente la mentira.

—¡Serás traicionero! —exclama el rubio, que no ha esperado eso. ¿Qué tipo de no novio hace eso?

Yukino sonríe levemente ante la situación, divertida ante la actitud de sus compañeros, antes de cuestionar:

—¿Con o sin malvaviscos?

Pasan unos segundos antes de que Rogue comprenda que le habla a él, distraído como estaba con Sting. Se pregunta seriamente por qué Yukino se lo está cuestionando en primer lugar, siendo que debería ser obvio, él no es de sabores dulces.

—Sin, por favor —responde tras unos momentos—, no me gusta el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

Su compañera asiente y vuelve la mirada al chocolate que se está calentando, apartando la bolsa de malvaviscos dado eso. Rogue siente la necesidad de sonreír ante eso, hasta que vuelve la mirada se encuentra con la mirada sorprendida de Sting. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —reclama, Sting le observa como si él fuese una especia de criatura alienígena y eso no puede augurar nada bueno.

—¿No te gusta el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos? —cuestiona su novio, fidedignamente sorprendido.

Rogue bufa.

—No, ¿y qué? —Vuelve a reclamar, sin lograr entender cómo funciona la mente del chico frente a él.

—Es como odiar el amor —alega Sting, lo cual es lo más raro que ha oído—, ¿cómo no pueden gustarte?

—Porque no me gustan y ya.

—¡Pero entonces odias el amor!

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver el amor en esto?!

Yukino no contiene una suave carcajada ante la discusión, ferviente creyendo de que sus compañeros son realmente divertidos cuando tienen sus discusiones incoherentes; porque, por supuesto, Sting no pierde las ganas de defender los valores del amor y los malvaviscos en el chocolate caliente, ante la cada vez más molesta mirada de Rogue.

—¡Odias el amor!

—¡Ni siquiera están relacionados, ¿te enteras?!

—¿Quién odia el amor y por qué? —inquiere Minerva, ingresando de pronto al dormitorio y callando a los dos idiotas.

Yukino sonríe, de buen humor, cuando voltea a verla.

—Señorita —saluda, animada y casi brillando de lo fresca que luce su sonrisa—, ¿quiere chocolate caliente con malvaviscos?

Minerva bien podría decir que no, porque como Rogue no es muy partidaria de la diabetes, pero honestamente esa sonrisa tan dulce ya acaba de romper todas sus defensas y está a nada de enviarla a la morgue por un coma de azúcar. Es que Yukino es encantadoramente letal cuando sonríe tan feliz.

Y total, el único amargado que odia el amor —en sabias palabras de Sting Eucliffe— es Rogue.


	3. Compras y regalos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting se queda quieto unos segundos, pensativo, antes de estirar el brazo para coger a Rogue de la bufanda. Cheney ni ha reaccionado cuando ya tiene los labios ajenos sobre él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "PULLING YOU IN FOR A KISS WITH A SCARF" [tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Rogue/Sting y un poco de Orga/Rufus.
> 
> Extensión: 1921 palabras.

Sting frunce el ceño ante la mirada que le dirige Rufus al ingresar a la cocina, claramente divertido con su situación. ¿Es realmente gracioso que su maestro esté enfermo un veinticuatro de diciembre? Porque él esperaría que no. No le va a comprar regalo por eso, puede asegurarlo.

—¿Rufus-sama quiere chocolate caliente con malvaviscos? —cuestiona Yukino al verlo.

Ha retornado a la encimera tras entregarle una taza a Orga, quien ya se halla sentado a la mesa, al momento que ve a su compañero ingresar. No es de extrañar, Rufus tiende bastante seguido a ser el último en levantarse, por lo que suelen hallarse todos ya sentados cuando él aparece.

—Preferiría un té —responde el mago.

—¿Con jengibre?

Rufus alza una ceja; Minerva, a su lado, suelta una disimulada risa. Yukino es una indiscutible amante de la Navidad y parece incapaz de aceptar que algo no tenga ambiente navideño por lo que dura diciembre, incluso parte de enero, considerando eso convivir con sus compañeros debe ser realmente un reto para ella, Sting es el único que comparte su entusiasmo.

—Claro —accede finalmente Rufus porque... ¿y por qué no?

La chica le sonríe antes de desviar su atención y disponerse a preparar el dichoso té. Su compañero, dado eso, procede a buscar un puesto libre para sentarse. Sting lo sigue con la mirada atentamente esperando algún tipo de burla, pero ante el silencio del mago de creación considera que quizás por esa mañana lo va a dejar tranquilo, así que regresa la atención al frente, hacia Rogue. Su compañero termina de desayunar en absoluto silencio, claramente incómodo por el exceso de alimentos que le ha servido Yukino. Sting ya ha acabado su porción, pediría otro tazón de chocolate de no querer evitar toda atención posible en esos momentos.

Minerva revuelve su café en silencio. Incluso habiendo aceptado el chocolate caliente requiere su dosis de cafeína sí o sí, la maga podría desayunar kilos de comida y luego todavía necesitar un café. Sting le mira de reojo, desconfiando de su sonrisa tenue, parece esperar la oportunidad para hacer un comentario.

Yukino regresa a la mesa con una sonrisa, tendiendo el té hacia Rufus. Luego se sienta, cogiendo su desayuno, cuya mayor parte ya debe estar frío. Al menos el chocolate caliente se lo ha tomado luego de la llegada de Minerva y en compañía de esta, pero tras llegar Orga regresó a la encimera y tanto las tostadas como su porción de tarta están fríos, aunque no es mayor inconveniente.

Sting baja la mirada a su tazón vacío, algo incómodo por tanto silencio. Considerando que la mayor parte de las tiendas cerraran temprano ese día en teoría saldrá acabado el desayuno a comprar los regalos para tener tiempo, regalos que no ha podido comprar antes justamente por falta de tiempo. Sin embargo, tampoco tiene tanta prisa y no le apetece levantarse ya de la mesa, pero sus compañeros no le están dando muchas más alternativas con ese mutismo. Vuelve una vez más su atención a Rogue, no muy seguro de si pedirle que lo acompañe a comprar o no. No hace falta que pregunte.

—¿Y? —cuestiona Minerva de pronto, volviendo la atención a ellos—. ¿Saldrán a comprar juntos?

Si Sting sabía que desconfiaba de ella por algo.

—¿Por qué iríamos a salir juntos? —inquiere Rogue antes de que alguno de los bastardos que tiene por compañeros secunde a Minerva, o que Sting la cague con su respuesta—. Yo ya he comprado mis regalos.

Eucliffe frunce el ceño, no del todo conforme con esa respuesta.

—Me alegra mucho que usted haya tenido tiempo para comprar, señorito —reclama, molesto.

Él que pensaba invitarlo y así es como le responde Rogue, ¿por qué le tocó un novio tan amargado?

—Deberías tener más consideración, Rogue —se mete Rufus, lo que nunca es buena señal—, piensa en lo patético que es Sting economizando el tiempo, ponte en su situación.

—Para lo que te doy días libres, bastardo —refunfuña Sting con ira.

Ante eso Rufus simplemente se alza de hombros, indiferente a su molestia.

—¿Debo presumir que tú ya has comprado, no? —cuestiona Minerva, curiosa.

—¿No es eso evidente? —responde a su vez Rufus, cogiendo su taza para beber té sin mostrar mayor interés en la conversación.

—Gracias a quién será —sigue refunfuñando Sting.

—Pondría las manos al fuego de que compró los regalos desde hace tiempo —comenta Minerva al oír su reclamo, volviendo su atención a Orga—. A menos que aún no haya comprado el tuyo. ¿Te compró algo o aprovechó la semana?

Rufus se atraganta ante la insinuación. Sting sonríe al verlo ahogarse con el té, seguro de que se lo tiene bien merecido. Orga, pese a todo, se limita a fijar la mirada en Minerva con desinterés, alzándose de hombros.

—Pues no ha hecho nada especial —comenta, sincero—, así que tendría que haberme comprado algo.

Rufus vuelve a atragantarse. Minerva, que no parece muy preocupada por él, arquea una ceja ante la respuesta de Orga.

—¿Nada? —cuestiona—. ¿Y en qué usaron la semana entonces?

Orga abre la boca, acto seguida la taza en la que bebía té Rufus le impacta en la frente antes de que se le ocurra decir algo. Sting mira divertido como el mago de creación enrojece, ya sea por vergüenza o por ira, antes de volver la atención a Rogue. Los ojos de su compañero están fijos en Yukino, que se talla las sienes con cansancio, segura de que pedir un desayuno tranquilo no es ningún crimen. Sin embargo, Rogue parece sentir su mirada, porque centra la vista en él. El rubio no muestra mayor emoción al ser observado por su compañero, salvo por alzar una ceja.

—¿Y? —cuestiona por sobre la risa de Minerva.

Rogue frunce el ceño.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Me acompañas o no?

Ante la pregunta Cheney alza una ceja, tal como hiciera él hace pocos segundos. Y no, no tiene relación alguna con su homosexualidad, digan lo que digan sus compañeros; pueden alzar una ceja casi al tiempo sin que implique nada, demonios.

¿Y por qué exactamente se está tomando el tiempo de excusarse?

—¿Debería? —cuestiona Rogue.

Pese a lo cortante que suena, Sting nota por el tono que en realidad es un pregunta sincera, no busca molestarlo ni nada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ir a comprar los regalos incluye el mío, ¿no? —dice Rogue, dirigiendo una corta mirada a Minerva para asegurarse que no les presta atención y por tanto no hará un comentario al respecto. Por suerte su compañera está ocupada con el reclamo de Yukino—. ¿No sería mejor que no fuera contigo?

—El tuyo ya lo compré —aclara Sting. Inmediatamente tras decir eso, un repentino sentimiento de vergüenza lo invade—. Hace unos días —aclara—, fue el primero.

Rogue duda, extrañado por ese arrebato, pero no dice nada y solo se alza de hombros.

—De acuerdo —accede—, pero abrigate al salir.

—Mira quién habla.

La risa de Rogue interrumpe los lamentos de Yukino y llama nuevamente la atención de sus compañeros, con lo que la batalla verbal o como se llame eso vuelve al inicio, Sting lo lamenta en cuanto ve a Minerva abrir la boca con esa sonrisa tan característica suya. A veces, como Yukino, lo único que anhela es un desayuno tranquilo.

Si tiene que ver el lado positivo, es el incentivo necesario para que finalmente se levante de la mesa, seguro de que ya aguantó a sus compañeros lo suficiente. Rogue no tarda en seguirlo. Ciertamente es algo bueno siendo que Sting demora en arreglarse, otro motivo para ganarse burlas de los demás, más entonces que debe seleccionar más ropa de la usual. No va tampoco a una cita con Rogue como para explicar que se tome tantas molestias, pero le nace hacerlo.

Siendo el día antes de Navidad, tanto las calles como las tiendas están abarrotadas de gente, por lo que pronto surge un reclamo por parte de Rogue: debió comprar antes. Sting no tuvo tiempo; y sí, diablos, el poco que tuvo no pudo organizarlo bien, lo tiene claro. ¿Hay realmente necesidad de volver sobre lo mismo? Además tampoco va a tardar demasiado, no son demasiados regalos. Una nueva chaqueta para Lector, un libro para Rufus, algún peluche para Yukino, un... ¿una caja de cervezas para Orga?

—Mierda —se queja, encogiendo el cuerpo y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Hace frío y no tiene puta idea de qué regalarle al mayor.

—Eres un idiota —repite Rogue a su lado.

Sting le respondería, pero honestamente tampoco ha pensado en el regalo de Minerva y eso solo va de mal en peor.

—Ya pensaré algo —dice en un pobre intento de defensa, alejándose de la vitrina que contemplaba para disponerse a entrar en la tienda.

Nada más quería hacerse una idea de los precios, a fin de cuentas, después de todo la última tienda que revisaron debía vender peluches de oro o algo así.

—¿Cuál comprarás? —inquiere Rogue, entrando tras él.

—Uno que no tenga —responde Sting, aproximándose a las estanterías—. ¿Qué tal una cabra? No tiene peluches de cabras.

—¿Un cabra?

—Y está es bonita —continua el rubio, cogiendo el dichoso muñeco de felpa. Lo analiza un segundo antes de voltear hacia Rogue—. ¿Me ayudas a comprarle a Rufus?

—Por supuesto, si ya sabía que para algo insistías tanto.

Sting frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada. En lugar de eso da la vuelta y emprende rumbo hacia la caja, cabra en mano. La fila de al menos diez personas no lo hace feliz, pero ya qué, es eso o los peluches de oro. Rogue se detiene a su lado en silencio y es así por los próximos veinte minutos que tardan en avanzar lo suficiente para poder comprar.

—Es última vez que dejo los regalos para el último día —dice Sting al salir, irritado.

Rogue suelta una risita burlesca.

—Dices eso todos los años.

—Pero está vez lo digo en serio.

—También dices eso todos los años.

El rubio frunce el ceño.

—Idiota —reclama, viendo en derredor en busca de alguna librería—. ¿Sí sabes que te invito por algo más que el regalo de Rufus, cierto?

—¿Lo dudas? —cuestiona a su vez Rogue, volviendo la mirada hacia él—. Claro que sé que me invitas porque no puedes estar sin mí.

—¡¿Ah?! —reclama Sting, centrando nuevamente la atención en su compañero con un leve sonrojo—. ¿De qué mierda hablas?

Rogue sonríe, más divertido. A veces le gusta ser él quien haga los comentarios tontos y cursis, como cuando Sting está demasiado ocupado ahogándose en vasos de agua.

El maestro gruñe y desvía la mirada, incómodo.

—Cállate —replica, avergonzado—. Te invito porque venir a comprar solo es aburrido.

—¿Y por qué no invitas a Yukino?

Sting vuelve a fruncir el ceño, mirando de reojo a Rogue. Preguntaría por qué justamente ella, pero tiene claro que fue mero descarte, Rogue no es tan idiota para ofrecer a alguno de los otros tres bastardos que tienen de compañeros. De pronto relaja la expresión, llamando la atención de su novio. Sting se queda quieto unos segundos, pensativo, antes de estirar el brazo para coger a Rogue de la bufanda. Cheney ni ha reaccionado cuando ya tiene los labios ajenos sobre él.

El muy maldito de su novio, o eso piensa Rogue, se toma unos segundos para disfrutar el beso antes de separarse, un expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

—Tú sabes —dice Sting—, ella no me gusta tanto.

Rogue parpadea, luego acaba por fruncir el ceño, seguro de que le ha salido el tiro por la culata.


	4. Navidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Ah... —musita Sting, lamentando no haberle hecho caso a Rogue y haber ido a un lugar más privado. Tontos sentimentalismos suyos que le hicieron querer a esos idiotas presentes—, aún debo colocarte el anillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you're getting really mad but you don't know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can't wait to see your face" [tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Rogue/Sting.
> 
> Extensión: 3059 palabras.

Si le preguntan a Sting, abrir los regalos es sin lugar a dudas la mejor parte de la Navidad. Puede sonar obvio y hasta un tanto materialista, pero el intercambio de presentes, con todo lo que implica, es para él la actividad que opaca todas las demás y le da sentido a la fecha en cuestión. Todas las preparaciones, pavo incluido, al final del día no son más que interludios para llegar al dichoso momento de dar y recibir. Desde ya, no es hipócrita como para negarlo, lo que más le atrae es la parte de recibir, pero esa Navidad en particular el detalle de _dar_ cobra especial significado. De hecho, de seguro convierta ese día en su fecha favorita para toda la posteridad, sin la más mínima duda.

Eso si no lo rechazan, y aunque quiere dudar de la posibilidad nada evita que esté nervioso mientras espera con quizás demasiadas ansias el dichoso momento. Sus compañeros, como siempre, no ayudan en nada. Por el contrario, como siempre, están haciendo las cosas peor.

—Ya quedate quieto, Sting —la voz de Minerva se deja oír a través de la mesa; dado que está ocupada trasladando el pavo como para siquiera mirar a su maestro, sus palabras obtienen un cierto aire de desinterés—, ya podrás mostrarle a Rogue la ropa interior que le compraste, ahora siéntate derecho.

—¡No le he comprado eso!

—¿Fue él a ti, entonces?

Rogue deja escapar un gruñido ante la insinuación, ninguno capaz de acostumbrarse a las nada sutiles insinuaciones de Minerva.

—Hiere mi apetito, Señorita —comenta Rufus, quien a saber si le está pidiendo a la maga que se calle o está tratando de ofender a sus compañeros a su particular manera.

Sting opta por la segunda.

—¿Tratas de decir algo?

—¿Yo? —cuestiona Rufus, haciéndose el inocente—. Hasta donde llegan mis recuerdos, esa ha sido Minerva, y eso que la conversación ni siquiera ha sido larga.

—Ja, ja —espeta Sting—, lo que tú digas.

—Como se pongan a discutir a mitad de la cena de Navidad juro que conocerán a Krampus —amenaza Yukino, y si bien es difícil que ella luzca amenazante su tono inusualmente monótono indica que la frase va muy en serio.

Tanto Sting como Rufus desvían la mirada, aparentando que no tienen la más remota idea de a qué ha venido eso. No exactamente casuales, más bien lo contrario, a leguas se nota que aparentan nada más porque les han metido miedo.

—Que efectivo —dice Rogue, alzando una ceja ante la visión de sus dos compañeros y su antinatural calma.

—Es porque los ha regañado mamá gallina —comenta Minerva, sonriendo de medio lado porque ve venir el reclamo de parte de su compañera; y no se equivoca.

—¡Señorita! —No tarda en exclamar Yukino—. Que no soy mamá gallina.

—Lo que tú digas, gallinita.

—Señorita —repite Yukino, comenzando a formar un lindo puchero en sus lindas facciones.

O eso diría Minerva de no ser interrumpida por Orga.

—¿Va a servir o no? Tengo hambre.

—Siendo que me hicieron cocinar —responde Minerva, el tono _más amable_ que consigue emplear—, podrían cortar esta porquería ustedes.

—No me parece muy conveniente que llame porquería a algo que usted misma acaba de cocinar, tampoco ayuda al apetito. —Se mete Rufus, porque Yukino sigue siendo Yukino y sus amenazas tienen un tiempo de acción bastante corto.

Minerva le dirige una mirada un tanto hastiada, aunque el «un tanto» es discutible. Como sigan así no le va a servir a nadie, no es como que tenga problemas en comerse un pavo entero sola.

—¿Podemos comer? —cuestiona Sting, que la mirada no era para él así que no tiene por qué darse por enterado—. Quiero abrir los regalos.

—Eres peor que un niño —dice Rogue, ese vil traidor.

—Para lo que gasté en el tuyo.

—La ropa interior no es tan cara.

—¡Que no es ropa interior! —replica Sting, otra vez, pero va siendo evidente que Minerva no piensa hacer caso a sus palabras.

—Sting es como muy campesina virginal para regalar ropa interior —se mete Orga, detalle que no lo hace para nada feliz—, eso le viene más a usted.

—¿A quién mierda te crees que llamas campesina virginal? —Que es el maestro, demonios.

—La ropa interior la vas a recibir tú a este paso —comenta Minerva, afilando un cuchillo... para cortar el pavo. No, todavía no planea matar a alguien—, lo cual no será algo bueno, te lo advierto —amenaza, señalándolo con el cuchillo, que casi se siente más como amenaza que la frase en cuestión.

—¿Entonces sí compró ropa interior? —inquiere Orga, que es lo único que captó del comentario.

Como toda respuesta Minerva se queda en silencio; y dicen que el que calla otorga, porque la forma en la que continua desmenuzando el pavo, aparentando indiferencia, es bastante sospechosa.

—Señorita, juro que como sea para mí no le vuelvo a hablar hasta la próxima Navidad.

—Cuan sensible eres, como si fuera la gran cosa.

—¡¿Sí es para mí?!

Sting rueda los ojos, casi se siente más seguro respecto a su regalo escuchando a sus compañeros, están tan cerca de calmar sus ánimos en lugar de alterarlos que comienza a plantearse seriamente la opción del fin del mundo.

—Además, para tanta impaciencia el regalo de Sting solo puede ser peor, ¿por qué se vienen contra mí?

Y el mundo se ha salvado, gracias a Minerva.

—Usted es la que empieza.

No, todavía puede acabarse. ¿Ese fue Rufus indirectamente poniéndose de su parte?

—Cállate —le responde Minerva—, de seguro el tuyo es todavía peor.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar eso? —cuestiona Rufus, con buenos motivos porque es bastante improbable que él regale algo fuera de lugar... O al menos eso quieren creer todos, es un poco cerrado como para decir qué hace y qué no en su vida privada.

—O el de Orga —corrige Minerva, dado eso—, es más factible que él sea el del regalo sucio.

—No, ya que pregunta —aclara Orga—. Por cosas como esta solo recibe calcetines.

—Orga-sama —llama Yukino—, por favor dígame que no volvió a comprarnos calcetines a todos.

—A todos no, a Rufus le compré otra cosa.

—Será, de todas formas estaba corto de calcetines —comenta Rogue, el único indiferente al detalle—. Aunque podrías ser menos evidente con tus favoritismos.

—¿Mis qué?

—No sé para qué me parto la cabeza contigo, la próxima vez te regalaré calcetines y ya —comenta Sting, para lo cual tiene un muy buen punto puesto que para qué mierdas se preocupa pensando en un regalo para su compañero si solo obtiene calcetines de su parte.

Que no es que sean un mal regalo, todo el mundo necesita calcetines alguna vez en su vida, pero lo de Orga ya es descarado.

—¿Para eso no tendrías primero que ser capaz de albergar un pensamiento?

Y ahí va Rufus salvando al mundo, finalmente, ya se estaba preocupando.

—Vete al demonio.

—¡Ya está, ya trocé el pavo! —avisa Minerva, y dado que no está ni a un par de metros de ellos no es necesario que grite pero allá ella—. Ya pueden meterse un trozo en la boca y callarse, lo agradecería.

—¿No se supone que es tiempo de amor y paz? —cuestiona Rogue.

—Exacto. Ahora coman en paz el pavo que prepare con mucho amor, si no es mucho pedir.

Hay bastantes detalles algo dudables en esa frase, pero dado que es tiempo de amor y paz y todo eso, ni Yukino tiene ganas de seguir escuchando a los demás. Come y calla, la mejor opción para tener Navidades tranquilas y decentes... Lástima que no puedan durar ni cinco minutos.

—Ya está frío.

—Orga, te lo advierto.

Sting ni sabe por qué se molesta en tener esperanzas, hasta en Navidad sus compañeros logran ser un incordio. Decide, dado eso, ignorarlos por el resto de la comida... O tratar de, no es como que se la dejen fácil, o como que él en verdad haga el intento.

—En realidad sí está frío.

—Os voy a meter el pavo por el camino equivocado si no se callan.

Por suerte (para ellos o para Minerva, andate tú a saber... probablemente para ellos) Yukino da vuelta sin querer el vino y el tema acaba ahí. Sting contempla sin mayor interés como su compañera se disculpa e intenta limpiar, recibiendo prontamente la ayuda de Minerva. Quizás en verdad debería comer y ya, siendo que quiere acabar pronto todo eso y pasar a los regalos, darle el suyo a Rogue y poder ver la expresión en su cara al momento de abrirlo.

Por supuesto, cuando uno quiere que el tiempo pase rápido, pasa lento en su lugar. Al momento en que la cena de Navidad, si es que se le puede llamar así, acaba, él ya siente que va a morir por culpa de las ansias y el aburrimiento; y un poco por sus compañeros, nunca nada bueno sale de todos ellos juntos en una mesa.

Yukino, que de alguna manera mantiene siempre el espíritu navideño, es la primera en levantarse. Sting la sigue porque es lo que lleva esperando todo el maldito día, poder entregar los regalos; y considerando la cantidad de regalos que hay que intercambiar, decide que ya ha esperado más que suficiente. Por eso se adelanta para coger uno de los paquetes, de los grandes, y tendérselo a Rogue.

—Ten.

Quizás se apresura demasiado, lo tiene claro, pero ya no aguanta entregar de una vez por todas su regalo. La paciencia nunca ha sido lo suyo. Como debería ser de esperar, aunque no es que él lo espere realmente, Rogue solo atina a mirarlo con confusión. Sting le reclamaría el hecho de que no reaccione de no interrumpirlo la voz de Minerva.

—Ábrelo en privado, Rogue.

—¡No es algo porno! —reclama Sting, que ya ha aclarado varias veces que no le compró nada de ese estilo.

Rogue acaba por rodar los ojos e ignorar el intercambio de palabras. Acepta el estúpido paquete y procede a sentarse en uno de los sillones, dispuesto a abrirlo.

—En privado —le repite Minerva, ignorando las palabras del maestro en tanto va en busca del regalo que le ha comprado a Yukino, quien se haya en esos momentos al pie del árbol revisando paquetes.

Dado que a Sting no le interesa ese intercambio, solo está interesando en que Rogue abra su paquete, les ignora... Hasta que Yukino menciona su nombre, por supuesto.

—Sting-sama, este es suyo.

Ahí pasa a interesarle. Fija su atención en su compañera en lo que Rogue abre su regalo para encontrar... una caja. Frunce el ceño, que ni siquiera parece la caja de algo dado que no tiene ningún tipo de inscripción en el exterior. Igual nunca se sabe.

Cuando abre la caja, para encontrar otra caja, comprende que Sting es un pendejo bien pendejo y le gusta sacarlo de sus casillas. Exhala con molestia, jurando oír una risita del susodicho idiota, cuando le vuelve a salir una caja tras abrir la anterior. ¿Cuántas cajas se tomó la molestia de usar? Gruñe y abre la tonta caja, y hay otra caja.

—Sting, eres un pendejo —alega, arrojando algo así como la sexta caja a sus pies al tiempo que el dichoso Sting estalla en carcajadas.

—Podrías envolver así tus calcetines, Orga —comenta Minerva—, tendría algo más de sorpresa abrir el regalo.

—Lo tendré presente —responde el mago.

Yukino suspira, resignada, y procede a ignorar a sus compañeros, ocupada en repartir regalos.

—Para usted, Orga-sama, de Rogue-sama —aclara, tendiendo el paquete a su compañero.

Rogue alza levemente la mirada para comprobar el intercambio antes de volver a sus cajas, que ya son bastante pequeñas. La que tiene en esos momentos le cabe en las manos, así que o su regalo es pequeño o en realidad no hay nada ahí (ruega que sea la segunda, así tiene un buen motivo para golpear al imbécil de su novio). La abre, y hay otra estúpida caja en el interior que ya solo puede caberle en una mano. La coge, sintiendo que es aterciopelada _y oh, cielo santo_ , parece que es el puto regalo y no simplemente otra estúpida caja cualquiera.

No la abre, sin embargo, porque justo entonces Sting se sienta a su lado y capta su atención. Voltea a verlo, todavía sosteniendo la caja dentro... bueno, de la caja más grande. Sting luce extrañamente nervioso, juega con sus manos y le mira apremiante. Rogue no tiene ni puta idea de cuál es su problema aparte de ser un idiota que pone cajas dentro de cajas... al menos hasta que vuelve a pensar en la caja que sostiene en su mano. Baja la mirada al regalo, la pequeña caja azul y aterciopelada, y capta.

Decir que enrojece hasta la punta de los pies es un eufemismo, lo mismo para decir que se levanta como impulsado con un resorte.

—¡Con permiso! —se excusa, captando la atención de sus compañeros—, pero voy a abrirlo en privado.

—¿Qué? —inquiere Sting.

—¿Qué? —inquiere a su vez Minerva, fidedignamente sorprendida—. ¿Sí era algo raro? ¿Un consolador o así?

Obtiene las miradas extrañas de todos menos de Rogue con el comentario.

—No —responde Rogue, todavía rojo. Coge a Sting del cuello de su chaqueta sin siquiera fijarse en los otros y con su regalo oculto en su mano—. En fin, con permiso.

—¿Qué, era sexo?

—¡No! —reclama Sting, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

—Ni cerca, pero tendrá que arrodillarse —dice Rogue, lo que a leguas no es una buena idea.

—¿Sexo oral?

—¡Que no! —alega Sting, ya harto de todo eso.

Maldita sea la imaginación de Minerva.

Se libera de Rogue, que todavía parece un fósforo encendido, y le mira medianamente molesto.

—¿A qué viene eso de... la privacidad? —cuestiona, porque no entiende por qué le sale con eso.

Aunque su sonrojo casi es buen explicativo.

—Es que... —Rogue duda sobre qué palabras usar, fijando su atención en sus compañeros.

Es que le da... ¿vergüenza?

—Igual ya entendimos que es sexo —comenta Minerva—, aunque entiendo si no quieres hacerlo aquí. Igual no les ponemos problema.

—¡Señorita! —exclama Yukino ante la simple insinuación—. ¡Nada de orgías en Navidad!

Rufus voltea hacia ella, más que perplejo por esa oración.

—¿Y el resto del año sí? —le inquiere, porque esa frase no estuvo muy bien estructurada.

Sting rueda los ojos, seguro de que sus compañeros son de esos para los que no hay palabras. Le arrebata la caja a Rogue de sus manos, cansado de estar alargando la tonta situación.

—Serás —reclama, y para vergüenza del exagerado de su compañero se arrodilla, abriendo la caja para revelar el anillo. Que no era para tanto, maldita sea—. Rogue... —comienza, pero no logra acabar.

—¡Santo cielo! —chilla Yukino, acto seguido golpea a Orga en el hombro—. Orga-sama, vaya por la cámara.

—¿Qué? —se queja este.

—¡Vaya! —le ordena Yukino, que por alguna razón parece más emocionada que los dos novios.

Sting vuelve a rodar los ojos ante eso. ¿Qué tanto puede costar tener compañeros normales?

—Rogue... —repite.

—Esa parte ya la dijiste —alega Minerva.

Sting está que manda todo al demonio, de verdad, y dado que Rogue ya ni luce tan nervioso probablemente él se encuentra en un estado similar.

—¿Lo van a dejar hablar o no? —cuestiona Rufus, su único bálsamo de sentido común en ese tipo de situaciones.

Y eso que es más denso que el plomo, andate tú a saber qué dice eso de los otros que venga a ser el único que sabe algo de protocolo.

—Rogue —dice, por tercera vez. Se toma unos segundos entonces nada más para estar seguro de que no lo van a interrumpir, y pocos segundos no vaya a ser que por eso mismo lo interrumpan—, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Casi quiere saltar de alegría por el simple hecho de haber podido completar esa frase.

Hay un momento de silencio, y eso que juraría que fue Yukino jadeando, en lo que Rogue atina a hablar.

—Bueno... —empieza, y es que bien o mal la situación le es algo inesperado y extraña—, sí.

Suena un poco endeble pero es que nunca se ha imaginado en esa situación y se siente más perdido que Frosch en esos momentos... dado eso también se toma un momento para lamentar el hecho de que el exceed vaya a dormirse temprano con Lector y por tanto no estén ahí. Por poco y se le pasa por la cabeza la idea de repetir el momento solo para que ellos puedan estar presentes, pero considerando a sus compañeros mejor ni lo piensa.

—¿Eso es todo? —reclama Sting—. ¿Que no puedes ser más romántico?

—¡Ni que tú te hubieras producido mucho! —replica Rogue.

—Toma la foto ahora Orga —le comenta Minerva a su compañero que viene llegando, cámara en mano—, será ideal para el álbum.

—¿Qué álbum? —pregunta Rufus.

—Pues habrá que hacer uno por la boda de los tórtolos, ¿no? —le responde Minerva—. Esta sería una buena primera foto.

—¡Ya cállense! —exclama Sting.

Que le arruinan el momento, mierda.

Rogue acaba por gruñir exasperado, con lo de las cajas eso ya pintaba para desastre. Por eso, y solo por eso, vuelve a coger a Sting de la chaqueta para alzarlo y esta vez estamparle un beso, dado que le pidió romance el muy maricón.

Cuando un destello lo enceguece, considera que fue mala idea.

—Sting salió con cara un tanto subnormal —dice Minerva—, pero creo que pasa.

—Es la única que tiene, Señorita.

Los dos se separan, más que incómodos.

—Ah... —musita Sting, lamentando no haberle hecho caso a Rogue y haber ido a un lugar más privado. Tontos sentimentalismos suyos que le hicieron querer a esos idiotas presentes—, aún debo colocarte el anillo.

—Poned una linda expresión esta vez —ordena Yukino, que se ha apoderado de la cámara, a saber si para bien o para mal—, para el álbum.

¡¿De verdad van a hacer un maldito álbum?!

Sting suspira, media sonrisa en el rostro, antes de coger el anillo para proceder a coger una de las manos de Rogue.

—Es la otra —reclama este, soltándose y tendiéndole su mano izquierda—. Idiota.

Pese al comentario, a Sting le nace reír al tiempo que le coloca el anillo en el anular, seguro de que no hay manera en la que pueda sentirse más feliz de lo que se siente en esos momentos.

Duda tener mejores Navidades que esa, también.


End file.
